Dance with Me
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: Marinette is asked to the school dance by Adrien and she's freaking out. When Chat tells her that he's never been to a dance before; Marinette makes it her mission to give him that experience. Adrienette and Marichat
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Me

Marinette is asked to the school dance by Adrien and she's freaking out. When Chat tells her that he's never been to a dance before; Marinette makes it her mission to give him that experience. Adrienette and Marichat

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

 **I'm back with another Miraculous fanfiction. This first chapter was a lot of fun to write however this wont be a super long story-maybe only three chapters. Just thought I'd write something for Marichat May!**

 **Enjoy the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Did this really happen?

"Marinette, Marinette wake up!" she could hear the voice above her calling out to her as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly

She looked around the girls' locker room and then to the person who'd woken her up. Alya looked concerned. Why was Marinette currently sitting on the locker room floor? Simple-just a few minutes ago Adrien- _her_ precious Adrien had asked her to the school dance and her reaction was her passing out as soon as she made sure he was gone.

"You okay girl?" she asked while helping her up with a smile on her face

"I think so…" she laughed nervously

3…2…1

"Wait a second-no I'm not okay Alya! Adrien asked me, _me_ to the school dance; do you know what this means?! What am I gonna do?! What if he doesn't like the dress I'm wearing or what if he just asked me as a joke then I show up and he completely laughs! Alya help me!" she completely freaked out in her best friend's arms

"Chill girl; Adrien would never do that to you. He definitely meant it when he asked you and in case you didn't notice-because you were too busy internally screaming-he was pretty nervous asking you" she reassured her while stroking her head

"He was?"

"Of course he was"

Marinette thought back to a few minutes ago…

Class had just ended; Marinette and Alya were on their way to their lockers when Adrien caught up to them.

"Hey girls" he greeted with a smile

"Hey Adrien" Alya greeted and waited for her friend to do the same but knowing Marinette she would have a hard time getting her words out

"Adrien hey; I mean up what's; I mean hi" she finally managed something but not without completely embarrassing herself and blushing in front of him

"Can I talk to you Marinette" he asked shyly

"Oh um…"she was struggling to form any logical thoughts. Adrien wanted to talk to her alone-was this really happening?! She screamed in her head

"Of course you can Adrien. I'll be at my locker Marinette" she gave Marinette a wink and a cheeky smile before walking away. Marinette looked back at her friend-her eyes pleading not to leave her alone with him but Alya mouthed a 'you got this girl' and gave her a thumbs up before walking into the locker room

She took a deep breath

"So um…what did you want to talk about?" she said as calmly as she could while her heart rate was soaring

"Well you know the school dance is this Friday right?" he started

 _Keep it together Agreste, you can do this. It's just asking Marinette to the dance, you've faced worse-that was as Chat Noir though but still._

His mind was going through major turmoil just trying to ask her to the dance.

 _Why am I so nervous anyways? Marinette's a great girl; she's undoubtedly the kindest and most caring person I know. She's smart, funny, brave and one of the closest friends I have. I'm overreacting._

"Yeah-yeah it's this Friday"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go…with me" he asked scratching the back of his neck nervously

She froze.

Had she heard correctly? Had Adrien-the guy she had been crushing on for how long now-really asked her to the school dance? Had this really happened?

 _Marinette- pull yourself together; you don't have time to freak out yet, you haven't given Adrien a response yet!_

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"I love to would; I mean…I'd love to" she said slowly to make sure she'd said it correctly

"Cool, then I'll pick you up at six-thirty?"

She nodded in response-that was all she could manage to do otherwise she might say something that she'd regret. As soon as he was gone she bolted to the girls locker room and told Alya everything where they both celebrated by jumping up and down then Marinette letting the entire situation sink in-that she was going to the dance with Adrien. Then she passed out.

Normal time…

"I think I was _way_ more nervous than him though" she said picking up her bag and swapping out her books

"It doesn't even matter girl because you're going to the dance with Adrien!" she said excitedly for her friend

Xxx

Marinette was in her bedroom working with the silky fabric she had just purchased from the fabric store. Friday was four days away and she still had some finishing touches to add to her dress. A few hours had gone by and she hadn't even noticed. The next time she took a break from working on her dress, it was already dark outside. She jumped when she heard someone knock at her window. Before opening for him she made sure cover her dress-apart from her parents-Adrien would be the first one to see it.

"Hey Chat" she said casually while trying to neaten up her room

"Evening Princess" he looked around the room to see a mess of fabrics and needles and a pair of scissors "Working on new designs?" he asked looking around the room for any hints of what her dress might look like

It wasn't his original idea to come here but you know the saying about curiosity and the cat, well he'd been in such a good mood from asking Marinette-and her accepting-to go to the dance together that he couldn't resist trying to get a sneak peek at her dress. Even if it meant finding out as his alter-ego

"If you must know I'm working on a new dress. My school is having a dance this Friday and my dress has to be perfect"

"Is that so?" he said a smirk slowly forming on his face "Are you trying to get the attention of a certain someone?" his smirk grew wider when he saw her blushing

"You can show me Princess; I _purr_ omise I won't tell anyone" he finally found the mannequin with a table cloth covering the dress he was so eager to see

"Oh no you don't kitty" she held on to his lower arm to keep him from getting any closer to it "Only he gets to see it when it's _purr_ fect" she responded with a cheeky smile

He was a little surprised at first because each time he'd made a pun in front of her-she'd always playfully roll her eyes or sigh affectionately but tonight she countered his pun with one of her own.

And suddenly the atmosphere between them changed-what started off as friendly and relaxed suddenly became a little more mischievous and flirty. He took a step closer to her until he was right in front of her; looking down at her with his brilliant green cat-like eyes with the best smirk he could make. She returned his gaze but it wasn't filled with the innocent embarrassment she'd shown him earlier-

No

This time her eyes were lit up with a fire and the smile she offered wasn't a sweet one but rather cheeky.

He wanted to be playful-she could do playful.

"My my Princess; he must be really important to you if you won't even tell me"

He knew what he was doing was wrong. Both Adrien and Chat Noir were close to Marinette and now he was using one part of himself to coax information from her about how she felt about his other half. He knew his bad luck would catch up to him for being so devious but in that moment he really couldn't care less. Because in that moment they were close-so very close to each other.

Her arms were currently resting on his chest while his were sitting comfortably around her waist-she was pressed up against him and she definitely wasn't objecting. Oh no he definitely couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

A fire ignited inside the both of them and it became a game to see which could outlast the other. They were both confident, teasing the other with their advances to see which one of them would submit first but neither showed any signs of breaking first.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I'm sensing?" she smirked

"And if I said yes; how would you reassure me?" his voice lower and huskier as he brought his face closer to hers

"Did you have something in mind?" her voice was low as well as she leaned in. Her lips temptingly close to his as she slid her arms around his neck

Marinette felt absolutely electrified at that moment-and she loved it. Chat had been over plenty of times and he'd flirted with her sure but never anything as hot as what was happening right now. And she'd definitely never responded like this before-at that moment he brought out the playful and slightly darker side of her that wanted nothing more than his lips on hers and she knew he wanted the exact same thing.

Just when he'd leaned in a little further she pulled back-a cheeky smile on her face. Chat opened his eyes.

"You're a real tease, you know that?"

"And you absolutely love it" she whispered in his ear then removed her arms from his neck but he kept his arms around her

"Uh-uh Princess" he smirked with one arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek "It's my move now" he leaned in and kissed her

Her eyes shut immediately and her arms found themselves tangled in his golden locks as she kissed him back. Their kiss was hot and passionate. His lips were soft and felt amazing against hers-she was so lost in the heat of the moment that she hadn't noticed that he'd been guiding her to the chaise until it was right behind her. Wasting no time; the two of them were on the chaise-Marinette lying on her back with Chat on top of her.

He broke away to plant kisses on her neck to which she responded to leaning her head back-exposing more of her bare neck for him to kiss. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere as he kissed lower and lower down her neck but one constant thought kept running in her head-

 _More_

She moaned his name in pleasure and arched her back slightly when he kissed her collar bone. He smirked against her skin before bringing his lips back to hers. Their passionate affair continues on for several more minutes until they finally broke apart-both of them catching their breath. Chat was still sitting over her, his arms on either side of her face supporting himself. They were both blushing but smiling nonetheless as they looked into each other's eyes-eyes still shining with desire.

Their first kiss was everything and more.

They got a bit more comfortable on the chaise-which wasn't exactly built for two but they didn't mind in the slightest. Their legs were tangled together; his arms around her waist holding her against him while her hands were on his chest; one hand tracing patterns over his suit. How could such an innocent gesture make him feel so sinful?

' _I ought to be struck by lightning for thinking this way'_ he scolded himself in his head

"Chat…" she started

"Hmm…?" he looked down at the girl in his arms

"I was wondering…when you're not Chat Noir and you're in your normal form; have you ever been to a dance?" she stopped tracing on his chest and looked up at him

He thought for a second before he answered.

"No, can't say I have" he replied not looking at her

He'd never experienced anything of the sort as Adrien. I mean sure he'd been to launch parties for his father's fashion shows and the likes but never anything with friends and classmates coming together for a night of fun together.

No-being home-schooled made sure of that

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. It would be nice if you could come" she smiled at the thought

"What about your date? Wouldn't he be surprised?" he asked with a playful smile

"I don't think he'd mind"

' _I agree with you'_ he chuckled in his head

"Well it's not like I could just walk through the front door" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"I know but it still would've been nice" she said thoughtfully

She then looked at her wall clock and he did the same. It was just after ten p.m.

As much as neither of them wanted him to-he had to go.

"Time flies when you're kissing the most amazing person" he said while standing up and she followed suit

"That's not how that saying goes" she chuckled as they made their way up to her balcony together

"It does for me" he smirked when she blushed then kissed her on the lips

She kissed back for a few seconds before she pulled away-he moaned slightly when she did making her laugh lightly.

"If we do this again we'll end up on my bed this time around" she laughed when she saw just how much he was blushing at her words

"You're right; we'll save that for another time" he winked at her "Goodnight Princess" he gave her his two finger salute before leaping off her balcony

Adrien arrived home and dropped his transformation. He flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling with the biggest smile.

"You've got that goofy smile on your face again" came Plagg as he sat next to Adrien's face

"I can't help it; I still can't believe that happened" the excitement in his voice not lost to Plagg who'd just rolled his eyes

"Friday night is going to be very interesting" he floated above Adrien's eyes

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat up

"Well you've already kissed her as Chat Noir then the school dance comes along and you're obviously going to kiss her as Adrien"

"Who said anything about kissing her as Adrien?"

"Adrien, I don't have to be clairvoyant to know what you're thinking" he stared at him sarcastically as he answered

"Oh come on Plagg, give me a little more credit than that"

"Not after tonight" he said getting a slice of camembert from Adrien's desk "When you're Chat Noir I can basically tell what you're thinking. Do you want me to remind you what you were thinking when she mentioned her bed?" he asked before eating the cheese slice. He had a satisfied look on his face when he saw Adrien tense "I thought so"

He was right after all-Friday was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one done! Hope you enjoyed it. I definitely enjoyed writing Marinette in a different light and Chat is always fun to write...okay enough talking from me-hit the review button and let me know what you think about the first chapter-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**At last the next chapter is here, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy...and thanks soo soo much for all the reviews, favs and follows! You guys RULE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dance

The fateful day couldn't have come any faster. It was Friday morning-a few minutes before class started; Marinette was in class with Alya talking about the dance tonight when the guys walked in.

"'Sup ladies" Nino greeted as he sat down followed by Adrien who'd waved

"Hey guys" Alya greeted back then looked to her side to see Marinette's eyes locked on Adrien and when she glanced down Adrien was exactly the same.

Nino picked up on this as well and looked to Alya who had a knowing smile on her face. He knew what was coming.

"Hey Nino I need to ask you something about tonight-let's talk outside" she said grabbing his lower arm and pulling him out of the room. Once they were outside she released him.

"Think they'll talk now that we're gone?" he asked

"We can only hope. Did you see the way they were looking at each other? Honestly I don't think it would've mattered if we'd stayed or not the way they're so focused on each other" she chuckled slightly "Marinette's feelings have been pretty obvious from the beginning but does Adrien…?" she left the question hanging in the air

"Oh he totally does. He tries to play it off saying he only sees her as a friend but, right now wasn't the only time I busted him checking out Marinette"

"I guess we'll see how it all plays out tonight" she said with a smile

"Speaking of tonight babe, any chance of you telling me what you'll be wearing?" he put his arms around her

"Afraid you'll have to wait and see" she pecked him on the lips

In the classroom…

"Excited about tonight?" Adrien asked as he took a seat next to her now that Alya and Nino left

"Yeah I can't wait to see everyone" she smiled at him

"I'm actually nervous to be honest"

"You are? How come? Haven't you been to a dance before?" she asked genuinely curious

"No, can't say I have" he replied rubbing the back of his neck shyly

She froze.

Those words, they were so familiar. Where had she heard those words before?

' _No, can't say I have'_

And then it all came back to her. He had said those exact same words when they were lying together on her chaise. Chat Noir said those exact words. Coincidence? Maybe, but the exact same answer to the exact same question she'd asked the both of them. She was definitely going to ponder this later. Right now she had to return to listening to Adrien.

"The many perks of being home-schooled" he said sarcastically

"Oh yeah, back when school started you said…" and she thought back to that fateful day that set her on this path-the path to loving the boy sitting in front of her. And then she thought of his words:

' _I've never been to school before, I've never had friends, it's all sort of…new to me'_

Those words remained with her and suddenly she felt bad for Adrien. He wasn't so different from her-sure he came from a wealthy family and grew up with a lot of privileges she didn't but the fact that he was attending school and experiencing classroom environment for the first time in his life this year also meant that he was sheltered, there was a lot he didn't know.

This made him seem more normal to Marinette, more relatable-he was her crush yes, but she was also one of the first people he became friends with and that bond was special to her-which made her even more determined to make sure they both had a great time together.

"Let's make the most of tonight" she held up her hand

"Definitely" he high-fived her but their hands were still touching long after

They looked into each other's eyes-both of them were blushing but neither had moved their hands-in fact Adrien had done the opposite. He curled his fingers around her hand and eventually she did the same. And there they were sitting side-by-side holding hands and found themselves leaning in…

They both closed their eyes as their faces got closer and closer. Marinette felt her heart rate increase the closer they got. Their lips were so close…

"Ready for tonight guys?" Nino asked as walked into the room causing the two teens to snap back to reality

Adrien hung his head while Marinette blushed

"Great timing Nino" he said under his breath

And they returned to their normal seats as the rest of the class filed in. Adrien winked at Marinette before sitting down in his place-she smiled in response. This didn't go unnoticed by Alya.

"Okay spill girl, what happened between you two while we were gone?" she asked with an amused expression on her face

"I don't know what you're talking about" she tried-and failed-to play it off because Alya didn't believe her one bit

And knowing Alya-who never lets anything go-she would definitely get to the bottom of things. This thought scared Marinette.

The school day had finally ended and everyone seemed to rush out the school entrance-it seemed last minute touches were on everyone's mind.

Xxx

16:30

Two hours until Adrien would arrive to pick her up. Marinette walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later she was in a towel doing her hair by her dressing table.

Next she did her make-up; nothing too dramatic though, just some eyeliner and mascara. And on her lips a rosy pink lipstick. She painted her nails a metallic gold colour and wore pearl white earrings but kept her miraculous in her bag that she kept with her.

Once her nails were dry it was time for the main element:

The dress

She looked at the dress she'd made with pride. She unzipped it and put it on, zipped it on the side and went to find her shoes. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled at herself.

Her hair was in messy top bun with a few loose strands of hair that framed her face. Her shoes were bluebell coloured sandal heels. And the dress itself was an off the shoulders, long sleeve baby blue mullet dress-that ended at the knees in the front but continued on long at the back with an off the shoulders cape attached to the back of the dress but was able to come off. She spun around in her dress, the cape and train of the dress catching the air and lifting off the ground then settled gracefully behind her.

"Marinette you look stunning" Tikki said as she whizzed in front of her

"Thanks Tikki, you think Adrien will like it?"

"He'll love it"

"Marinette dear are you ready yet? We still need to take pictures before Adrien arrives" chimed her mother from downstairs

"I'm coming" she said gleefully and went down stairs to see her parents waiting for her in the living room-her father holding a camera

"Sweetheart you've really outdone yourself this time. Your dress is amazing" her mother beamed as she came closer

"My little girl is growing up" her father said proudly "Alright picture time" he readied the camera and took a few pictures in the living room by herself and a few standing with her mother and a few family pictures while the camera was on a stand. She heard her phone chime. She'd received a message

"Oh Adrien's just arrived" she put down her phone and headed to the front door

And when she opened it-time stood still for the both of them. There Adrien stood in all his glory wearing a navy three piece suit and a bluebell coloured skinny tie. She could not take her eyes off of him-and she thought he looked gorgeous everyday but right now he was the epitome of handsome.

Adrien's reaction to seeing her was just as awestruck. He looked at her from head-to-toe and couldn't believe she was same person he'd spoken to just this morning in class.

She took his breath away.

Both of them were blushing for the longest time but seemed to snap out of it

"You look…phenomenal Marinette" he finally managed to say

"Thanks, so do you" she smiled her blush not completely gone "Come in" she stood aside and walked in

"These are for you" he handed her a bouquet of red roses

"Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything though" she gladly accepted them though. The two of them walked to the living room where Marinette's parents were waiting

"Hello again Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng" he greeted as he entered

"Good to see you again Adrien" she smiled "You look handsome"

"Thank you" he responded then shook Marinette's father's hand "Sir"

"Please son, call me Tom. Now let's get a few pictures of you two" he said as he got the camera ready

And many pictures were taken of the two standing side-by-side-Adrien with on hand around her waist and Marinette still holding on to the roses. A few without her holding the bouquet and her arm around him, a few with Marinette's mother with them and then all four of them together.

"Alright I think we should get going" Marinette said after the final picture was taken

Her parents walked the two teens out.

"Enjoy yourselves and take lot's of pictures"

"We will" she waved and climbed in the limo as Adrien held the door open for her

She looked out the window to her smiling parents one more time before the car pulled away

"Before we head to school, there's something I need to get first"

"Sure"

A few minutes later the limo arrived at his house. The two of them walked through the front door together. She'd been here twice before, once as Ladybug and the other time as Marinette but she still wasn't used to the size of his house. She was currently standing in front of the portrait of his mother, gazing at the beautiful artwork while Adrien retrieved what he'd wanted from his room.

"Do you mind?" He walked in and was standing in front of her with his phone in front of him. She shook her head in response and smiled as he took a picture of her smiling next to his mother's portrait.

"Now I'll take one of you" she took out her phone and waited for him to be comfortable and took the picture "Great"

"Would it be okay if we took a picture together? It would really mean a lot to me"

"Of course" she stood next to him slightly to the side and he did the same. His arm around her waist and her hand on his chest; he'd called Nathalie and asked her to take the photo. She couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture and felt bad that Mr Agreste wasn't here for such a special day for his son.

After they both said goodbye to Nathalie; the Gorilla drove them to school. Adrien came out the other side and opened the door for her. She hopped out of the car and looked to the school entrance in front of them, which now hosted a red carpet.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he held out his hand to her and suddenly Marinette was back to the day school started for the year-when it was just the two of them in the rain and he'd offered her his umbrella-he had that same beautiful friendly smile with his hand outstretched to her.

Once again she felt like it was just the two of them. That day she took the umbrella from him in surprise and their hands touched but now she returned his smile and confidently took his and held it tight.

"Ready" she responded

The two of them walked to the entrance hand-in-hand. As soon as they got to the top of the stairs they looked at each other then walked in. A few people stopped and stared and Marinette could practically feel Chloé glaring daggers at her for having Adrien as her date but she really didn't care at that moment.

"Marinette, Adrien!" they both turned to see the person who'd called them

It was Alya and Nino next to her. And they looked like the ultimate couple. Alya too wore her hair up but in a side bun with some loose strands of hair; her make-up was minimal apart from the plum coloured lipstick she wore that matched her strapless figure-hugging mermaid cut dress with a short train that pooled around her. She'd even abandoned her glasses for contact lenses.

And Nino matching her in a black suit with a black tie and a plum coloured waistcoat under his blazer. Yes they looked amazing together.

"Wow you two look great and girl that dress" Alya started

"Forget me Alya check you out" the two girl-friends continued on

"Dude sick threads, you look like you're about get an award" Nino complimented him as they fist bumped

"Thanks man" he chuckled "But seriously are we the luckiest guys or what?" he asked looking over to the girls and Nino did the same

"Yeah we definitely are" he agreed with a smile

"Hey guys get over here, we've got pictures to take" Alya called them over and the group of friends began taking multiple selfie's and pictures together

Xxx

Everyone had just finished eating and the dancefloor was now open. A few couples were dancing together but when a slow song started playing Marinette saw a hand stretched out in front of her.

"Care to dance?" he asked

She took his hand with a smile and followed him to the dance floor.

"I'm not very good at dancing though Adrien" she admitted looking at the floor

"That's okay, I'll help you"

And with that they took to the dance floor. She was in rhythm with the song as Adrien led them across the room. He twirled her and her cape spun with her and the longer the danced the more attention they got and eventually everyone stopped to watch the pair take the room. Alya had her phone out recording the whole moment-she'd never let Marinette forget this moment but she doubted she even wanted to.

There were a few bumps she'd made but nothing major as they continued and as the song came to an end he twirled her then dipped her. Both were slightly out of breath but their eyes were only focused on the others. No one else was in the room with them. By the time they were normal again the room erupted into applause and the two teens were surprised but bowed anyways.

"You should give yourself more credit Marinette, you did really well" he said then kissed her hand

' _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh Adrien just kissed my hand! He kissed my hand! I can't believe it! I'll never wash this hand again-oh wait that's weird but still, he kissed my hand'_

Xxx

Marinette and Adrien were outside- things were getting a little hot inside so they'd left to get some fresh air as well as some privacy. The moon was full that night and its light seemed to radiate off of Marinette's dress and give her an ethereal glow-she looked angelic at that moment and Adrien found himself staring absolutely captivated by the girl next to him but blushed when she'd caught him.

"Sorry" he looked to the side

"It's alright, it's not like I've never done it before" she chuckled "We sure have come a long way haven't we?"

"We sure have; we kind of started off on the wrong foot but after I cleared things up we got close"

"Yeah we did"

"Although I noticed that you usually tense whenever I'm around" he was curious to know why he made her so uncomfortable

"Well…it's not always easy for me to talk to you without messing up my words…

' _Woah Marinette I know where you're going with this! Don't do it, we can't tell him now!'_

' _Well if not now than when? I was always going to tell him eventually right? So why not now when I'm actually capable of talking to him?_

She mentally prepared herself to do what she'd been wanting to do for a long time-

Tell Adrien her true feelings

"You find it hard to talk to me?" he was looking her in the eyes

"Well yeah I mean; we're from two different worlds. You're so talented at so many things and you're privileged but you're not arrogant about it; you're super humble and you're a model but I'm just Marinette and how could I ever think that you would be with just me when you can have anything…" she could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes "Listen to me I'm just rambling on; I like you Adrien, I like you a lot but-

She was silenced by his lips against hers

Her eyes were wide in surprise but she eventually closed them and leaned into the kiss. They broke apart shortly after.

"Don't say that about yourself. You're not just Marinette to me; you're much more than that. You're Marinette; one of the first people to accept me not as a famous model or the son of a famous fashion designer but as me, Adrien. And one of the most amazing people I know." He took both her hands in his and held them against his chest

"And you're right, I probably could have any other person but I choose you" he took a step closer to her

"W-What?" she looked at him in disbelief as he wiped away her tears

"You heard me" he said as he placed something around her wrist "I like you too-at first I was just glad to have another friend but then the more I got to know you; the more I realised I liked you in a way that wasn't just friendly"

Marinette looked down to her wrist to see a silver bracelet and upon closer inspection; their names were engraved on the inside. Her face lit up with the most beautiful smile as he cupped her cheek between his hands and brought her lips to his.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist and held her close to him. Her mind was in shock but her lips kept kissing him and she enjoyed it. After they separated they kept their foreheads together and arms around each other. They were slightly out of breath but happy regardless.

Marinette felt ecstatic at that moment-she'd kissed the person she'd always wanted to and never thought she'd hear the words he'd just spoken.

But somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that this sensation of kissing him wasn't unfamiliar.

* * *

 **Oooh unexpected cliffhanger ending...didn't see that coming? Truth be told neither did I. I literally just wrote it as it came into my head hahaha weird huh? Oh well there's still the next chapter to look forward to. Hit the review button and tell me what you thought-especially about the strange ending I just threw in there...well that's it from me**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Their Dance

 **Waddup, waddup here is the final chapter to Dance with Me. I kinda didn't want to finish writing it because I don't want the story to end but hey-everything comes to an end, right?**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

* * *

Saturday morning-Marinette woke up and looked around her room. After she rolled to her side she retrieved something from under her pillow.

It was the bracelet Adrien had given her.

"So it wasn't just a dream after all" she said as she put it around her wrist and thought back to last night

After they'd kissed Adrien and Marinette went back inside. Marinette pretty much bolted over to Alya to show her the bracelet and tell her about what had just happened between them to which Alya replied by squeeze hugging her best friend and the both of them celebrating together while Nino on the other hand could not contain his amusement and told Adrien repeatedly 'I knew it' before the two friends high-fived.

"Looks like we can _finally_ start double dating" Alya suggested and they all laughed

After another hour dancing together the group left school and headed to Marinette's place for dessert and hot chocolate prepared by Marinette's parents. They settled in the living rom where they relaxed at first then played video games to which Marinette had won and after that the friends said their goodbyes.

Normal time…

"Last night was fun" she said to Tikki who'd come to sit by her

"And now you're officially with Adrien" she said excitedly for her chosen but didn't get the reaction she was expecting

Marinette looked deep in thought.

"What's the matter Marinette?" she flew over to her

"It's just…something's been bothering me Tikki"

"About Adrien?"

"I could be wrong but I think he might be Chat Noir" she said unsurely

"What makes you say that?"

"Well when I asked the both of them whether or not they'd been to a dance before they both had the same answer"

"That's just a coincidence"

"I thought so too but the exact same answer, word-for-word to the exact same question I'd asked them. It just seems too odd. And then there was the kiss. When I kissed Chat and when I kissed Adrien-the sensation was exactly the same like my body was experiencing the same thing for a second time. And whenever I close my eyes and picture one of them speaking I think of the other almost instantly" she furrowed her brows in thought

"Hmm…"

"Although there is the fact that their personalities are polar opposites. Chat Noir is very flirtatious and confident, sassy and unrestricted but Adrien is cool, sweet and polite. But that's not much of a clue-I'm quite different from Ladybug. I really think I'm right about this-I can feel it"

"So what are you going to do about it?" her large blue eyes staring at Marinette

"I don't know, I don't want to just confront him with this and mess up what we have if I'm wrong. I love Adrien and I love Chat Noir but if they're the same person-why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Well probably the same reason you haven't told either of them your secret"

"But it's different in my case-both sides of him are in a relationship with me and the only reason why neither of them had asked about the other is because they're the same person"

"Or neither is aware of the other if they're different people"

' _But if they are different people doesn't that mean that I'm betraying both of them by not telling them I've kissed both of them?'_

That thought scared her but she decided to keep it to herself

"Okay noted…" she acknowledged Tikki had a good point but then something clicked in her head "But Chat is aware of Adrien. When I told him that my date for the dance would be the first to see my dress, he became aware that there was another person in my life-maybe not knowing it was Adrien but definitely someone else. And instead of being jealous that I'd be spending time with another guy-even after we kissed-he seemed perfectly fine with it, happy even…"

"Because they are the same person" Tikki came to the same conclusion

"Adrien is Chat Noir…" she let the information sink in "I don't believe it…but I still need to make sure"

"How?"

"I need to see Chat today" she said getting out of bed "He usually comes by after patrol so I'll see him then" she said getting a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower

Today was going to be a long day.

Adrien lay flat on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling-looking like he was trying to solve the mystery of the universe which wasn't too far off the mark-he had a lot on his mind.

"Alright Adrien you've been like that for an hour now, what's wrong?" Plagg finished off a piece of Camembert then went over to Adrien

"I'm just really confused…"

"Why because Adrien and Chat Noir are sharing a girlfriend?" he teased

"So you think it's funny?" he said quite dejectedly

"Of course I do; you literally put yourself in this situation. You let her know that both sides of you have feelings for her-she may not know that yet but you do."

"And I feel really guilty about it, not being able to tell her that she's spending all her time with the same person. I'm basically lying to her"

"Not basically, you are lying to her" he replied

"Alright I get it"

Plagg watched Adrien close his eyes and rub his temples. As much as he enjoyed teasing Adrien he knew when it was time to stop.

"As avoidable as this was-if you'd just kept one side of yourself away from her-

"Not helping…" Adrien interrupted

"You've got limited options here kid. Either you tell her the truth or you choose, you can't have Ladybug and Marinette"

Oh the irony…

"I'll always love Ladybug but she's made it clear that we're friends and partners-nothing more. And I respect her choice, I'd never force into anything. I think it's time I stop hurting myself and trying to get something I can't. And then there's Marinette who loves all of me-although she doesn't know it yet but she's probably in the same boat as me. She's kissed Chat Noir and Adrien and as far as she knows they're two different people; I don't want to make her think she's betraying anyone." He said as he sat up and placed his knees on his elbows and rested his face in his hands

"Then it sounds like you've made your choice"

Xxx

"It's almost time for patrol…looks like Ladybug is also getting involved in this plan" she said standing from her desk where she was currently working on her outfit

"Did you set up everything on the Eiffel Tower like you wanted?"

"Uh-huh and I just finished my outfit, so we're good to go. As much as I'm looking forward to seeing him, I'm also nervous about getting answers"

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end"

"I hope so…well let's do this, Tikki, Spots on!" she yelled and the transformation began replacing Marinette with Ladybug

Within seconds she was running on rooftops all while looking over the streets of Paris during the early evening. She threw her yo-yo and swung over a few buildings just then her partner caught up to her.

"Evening milady" he caught up to her then stopped with her on the ledge of a building

"Hey Chat" She greeted with a smile but felt quite nervous being around him

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I'll do north of this building and you go south then we meet back here"

"Sounds like a plan, good luck" he said as he vaulted himself to the next building

"You too" she watched him leave

' _Adrien'_ she said in her head

Nothing eventful was going on this evening as Ladybug watched people on the streets all head in the direction of home as the sky grew darker. She'd always loved patrols in the evening, it gave her time to clear her head or in this case ponder over theories in her head

' _Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure things will be fine. If he is Adrien you guys can talk about it'_

She thought about that for a while and then thought about telling him her true identity. But honestly she wasn't quite ready for that yet although if she were right about Adrien being Chat she'd have to tell him eventually, otherwise they'd be right back where they started. And she didn't want to damage the trust they have in each other.

After an hour on the job the two superheroes rendezvoused at their starting place

"It's quiet tonight" he started

"That's a good thing though" she said "I gotta go"

"Yeah so do I. Until we next meet LB" he bowed before leaving

She took off; using the shortcut to get back home before Chat Noir showed up. About a minute after she dropped her transformation Chat had arrived. She'd opened for him and let him in.

"Working again Marinette?" He asked as he saw the fabrics on her table while wrapping his arms around her

"Yes actually and it's for me to wear tonight" as worried as she was she enjoyed having his arms around her

"Oh; something special planned?"

"Yes and it involves you and me going out"

"Going out? Where to?" he looked down at her

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm done changing" she took the outfit-concealed so he couldn't see it and walked into her bathroom to get changed

She let her hair loose and changed into her knee length pastel pink halter dress with white leggings underneath and matching pink pumps and wore a long coat over it to make sure he couldn't get a sneak peak at her outfit until they arrived at their destination.

"Alright let's go" she said coming out of the bathroom

"You still haven't told me where we're going yet" he raised a brow at her long coat concealing her but was smiling anyways

"To the Eiffel Tower. I set up everything there"

"And how exactly did you manage that?" he said leading the way to her balcony

"I had help from a friend" she looked away from him

"And by friend I'm assuming you mean Ladybug" he smiled when he saw her blush "Alright let's go, I'm curious to see what you have planned"

She secured her bag then got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She blushed slightly.

"Comfortable?" he smirked

"Can we just go please?" she buried her face in his shoulder to hide her face which made him laugh lightly

And with that Chat Noir extended his staff and took off towards the Eiffel Tower. At first Marinette kept her eyes closed as they travelled through the city but after a few minutes she opened her eyes and took in the city lights and enjoyed the cool night air against her face. She was used to seeing the city from the top but the fact that she wasn't in control and on Chat's back made her nervous.

"Hold on tight" he called as he landed on one of the legs of the metal structure and climbed the rest of the way up with great speed and agility although not forgetting that he had a passenger with him so dramatics were off the table.

As soon as he climbed over the rails he set her down gently and looked at the set up before him. Two lit lanterns next to a pink picnic blanket and a small basket of desserts.

"You set this up?" he smiled as he walked over

"Yeah I did; I wanted to spend some time out with you-obviously without anyone around and I knew you'd be able to get us here" she said removing her coat revealing her outfit to him

She spun around in her dress and smiled at him

"You look fantastic" he walked towards her and pecked her on the lips

She leaned in to the kiss and put her hands on his chest. She wished she could just forget everything and just be with him like this but the back of her head was reminding her of the other reason she was here-

To get a final answer

After they broke away from the kiss they sat down on the blanket

"Chat I-

"Marinette-

They spoke at the same time then stopped to look at each other.

"You go first" she said

"Well there's…there's something I need to tell you…" he took a breath

"You mean that Chat Noir is really Adrien Agreste"

He froze

He felt like his mind had shattered. She knew exactly what he was going to say and even more surprising, she'd figured out his identity.

"How did you…?"

"I wasn't one hundred percent sure but I'd figured it out today once I sat down and thought over it for a while. The signs were subtle but they were there. And the biggest sign was our kisses-last night at the dance and earlier this week I'd kissed Adrien and Chat Noir and the sensation was the same-both kisses were amazing."

He looked away from her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I deceived you like that. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were with two different people. I was just so focused on spending as much time with you as possible-that I let you see all of me, that I didn't know the mess I was making until it was too late."

"You know at first…I felt like I'd done something wrong. Being in a relationship with two guys, I couldn't wrap my head around it but once I figured out it was the same person…part of me was sad and the other relieved. I was glad it was you"

He was surprised at her answer.

"So you're not angry?" he looked at her while she responded

"I thought I would be too, I mean there was a lie between us but now that I see things clearly, I understand that this situation was quite complicated. So no I'm not mad." She put her hand over his

"I don't know what to say" he truly didn't understand

Of course he was absolutely relieved that she didn't think badly of him because of his actions but he just couldn't wrap his head around this girl-this amazing girl who thought the world of him and felt the same-

Completely

"You don't have to say anything" she rested her head against his shoulder

"Is that the main reason we're here?"

"It is but I meant what I said earlier when I said I wanted to spend time with you…" she said standing up "And also when you told me that you hadn't been to a dance before, I thought we could have one of our own" she said as she played music from her phone through her Bluetooth speakers then held out her hand for him. He gladly took her hand and stood up then put his arms around her and she did the same.

Instead of dancing the same way they had at the dance-they just swayed from side-to-side in each other's arms. Marinette rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed and the happiest smile on her face. The relief of knowing the two people she loved most were in fact the same person-filled her with joy. She'd never felt so strongly for a person as she did at that moment.

And in the spirit of being honest with each other she decided that she'd tell him her identity as well but in a way she'd find much more amusing.

After a while in each other's arms they separated and packed away the blanket and other things together.

"So what now?" he asked zipping up her bag and handing it to her

"Well we have two options; we can go back to my room and either talk some more or I can surprise you and we pick up from where we left off from earlier this week" she smirked and wrapped her arms around him

He thought back to her words from earlier on in the week

' _If we do this again we'll end up on my bed this time round'_

She laughed when she saw him blush and before she knew it he had her secured on his back.

"Definitely option two" he smirked and took off as fast as he could

Xxx

As soon as they'd landed they were in each other's arms, lips connected. They'd only separated to go through the small trap door then continued on-Chat sat on her bed with Marinette secured in his lap-his hands on her thighs and her around his neck as he deepened their kiss.

Chat suddenly broke the kiss leaving Marinette slightly surprised.

"Claws in" he said and his transformation dropped and right before her eyes Chat Noir became Adrien Agreste

Both their faces lit up with smiles when they looked into each other's eyes. Just as they were about to lean in again they were interrupted

"I thought it would end up like this" Plagg said as he rolled his eyes "You just can't keep your thoughts clean, can you Adrien? Teenagers..." he said with a blank expression

"Your Kwami?" she chuckled

"Uh huh; he's got quite the mouth on him"

Just as Plagg was about to retaliate he was interrupted

"Plagg? Is that you?" Tikki flew up from Marinette's desk

He turned around in complete disbelief

"Tikki?!" he was surprised to see the red Kwami "If you're here then that means…" he turned to the teenage pair and looked specifically at Marinette, as did Adrien.

"Surprise" she smiled at him to which he smirked in response

"Well well, looks like the cat's out of the bag _milady_ " he emphasised his nickname for her showing he got the message clearly

"Yes it is kitty; we can talk about it if—" he interrupted her by kissing her

"I thought we agreed…" he spoke in a huskier tone as he trailed kissed up her neck "To do that…" he kissed her cheek "Tomorrow" then kissed her on the lips

Any logical thoughts she had were completely gone now as she focused on kissing him.

"Let's give them some privacy" Tikki suggested pulling Plagg along with her because she knew he had every intention of causing trouble if left alone

Marinette ran her hands up his now bare arms since he was out of his suit and back to his usual outfit. This made him shudder in pleasure and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

There was something about feeling his hands against her skin as opposed to his gloved hands that made her feel hot and she loved that feeling so much she wanted more. Adrien had the same thoughts as his hands reached the zip of her dress. But his hands stopped there without moving-he wouldn't do it until she gave him permission to. She responded by placing her hand over his and pulling the zip down together.

And next thing they knew everything was happening so fast, she shrugged off her dress and put her hands under his shirt and helped him remove it. They'd switched positions and they were back to how they were last time with Marinette on her back with her leggings and white bra still on with Adrien leaning over her shirtless.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he passionately kissed her and she kissed back the same. She broke the kiss to trail kisses around his neck earning her a moan from her kitty and smirked against his skin. She'd bent him to her will. Their skin-on-skin intimate moment brought out her more sinful side.

"Two can play at this game, milady" he whispered in her ear with a smirk then looked at her with a cheeky expression

He kissed her neck then continued on until he reached her collarbone where she moaned his name but he didn't stop as he kissed her chest. She threw her head back in delight, arching her back so their chests and stomachs were touching-earning more moans from her; he smirked in triumph.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked teasingly

"Never" she said out of breath

And so the passionate love affair continued on. The skin-on-skin contact for the two teens was mind-numbingly amazing. Their intimate moment was hot and passionate filled with desire and they had no problems physically showing each other how much they loved each other but they knew where to draw the line. Both of them having the experience of their lives, both of them being vulnerable together because there was no one else either of them trusted more and although it took some bumps and struggles to get there both of them knew-

There was no place either of them would rather be.

* * *

 **And there it is the final chapter of 'Dance with Me'-so sad it's over. Things totally got hot in the end there with our favourite couple, like hot damn but hey I just had to give them a final moment together before ending the story. I hope y'all enjoyed the story as much as I did and thanks again for ALL the reviews (keep 'em coming :-) ) all the favs and follows. I really appreciate it, they make me so happy to know people are enjoying my stories. This definitely isn't the end so it's not goodbye but rather see you in my next story...that's it from me!**

 **Until next time-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare**


End file.
